This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying how to safely stop daily asthma medication, called inhaled corticosteroids and manage asthma exacerbations when they happen. Asthma guidelines recommend stopping the use of inhaled corticosteroids [such as fluticasone, beclomethasone, budesonide, and mometasone] when asthma has been controlled for 1-3 months. Although daily asthma symptoms may be controlled, some people may still have asthma exacerbations after stopping their daily inhaled corticosteroid medication. The standard of care is to use albuterol to control asthma exacerbations. However, in this study we would like to see if asthma exacerbations can be better managed if an inhaled cortocosteroid, called beclomethasone HFA is used, in addition to albuterol on an "as needed" basis. This is a phase III trial meaning that the use of beclomethasone HFA in combination with albuterol for the management of asthma exacerbation is INVESTIGATIONAL. The Food and Drug Administration [FDA] has not approved the use of this combination for the management of asthma exacerbations. However, beclomethasone HFA has been approved to be used in the maintenace of asthma in patients 5 years of age and older. There are studies that have shown that similar combinations have managed asthma exacerbation better.